Back From the Honeymoon
by Vampiregirl345
Summary: On hold
1. Chapter 1

APOV

I was the only one home and was sitting on the couch staring at the TV but not really watching it. Then the phone started ringing. I doubt was Edward or Bella because I would have seen that, so I'm surprised I didn't see this.

I stood up and walked over to the phone. I picked it up on the 3rd ring.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello. So I've been told you have been siding with the shape shifters, of werewolves as you would call them."

Who would know about them? Or us siding with them and what a weird way to start a conversation.

"And what if we have?" I asked wary.

"That's not right and won't go down without a punishment." This voice it sounds so familiar. I just can't put a name to it.

"Who are you? The Vorlturi?" I snickered. "And why does it matter that we sided with the werewolves?

"Because they are our enemies." The voice said.

"OUR enemies. Who are you?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Yes OUR enemies along with yours. And maybe I am part of the Volturi."

"What's your name?" I asked once again through gritted teeth.

"My name is Jane, so yes I am a member of the Volturi. The shape shifters are our enemies and siding with them is a punishable act that I will have my fun with. But you will be punished along with anyone else of are kind that sided with them."

Who still uses the word shape shifters?

"Well good luck with trying to get me."

"Why."

I have to think of something.

"Because I'm not Alice but Bella and I'm now going to warn Alice." I said. Wow what a brilliant idea. I must be around Emmett to much. I need to stop hanging out with him for a little.

"Well, then I guess I will also punish you Bella."

Okay not so smart. I don't think Bella wants to be punished while she's on her honeymoon.

"Ok, I'm Alice but did you forget that were on the phone." I asked. Some people are so clueless.

"Oh but we have are ways." She said in a deathly sweet voice.

"Oh but I too have my ways. It will take a while to get over here and I will have escaped by then." I said back to her.

"Do you want to make a bet? I highly doubt you could escape Demetri. He is a highly skilled tracker. Better then any knows to history." She said laughing evilly.

"Yeah I'll take your little bet."

"My guards and I will catch you and burn you before you can spell human blood."

I started spelling. "H-U-M-A-N-B-L-O-O-D. Doesn't look like you'll be catching me before that." I said hanging up.

Then the phone starts ringing again. I pick it up.

"Is Alice there?"

Knowing who it is I scream in the phone, "NO!" Then hang up.

Just then Esme walks in the house. "What were you yelling about?"

"Nothing. I'm going somewhere."

"Ok but don't be too long."

"I won't." I said and walked out the door.

Esme's POV

The phone started ringing and I went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Is Alice there?" The voice on the other line asked.

I answer sweetly. "No I'm sorry. She just left. She didn't say where she was going or why. Who's this?"

"It's Jane, from the Volturi."

Well that was a surprise. Never expected they would CALL. Don't they usually come over...?

"Well hi. Why do you want Alice?"

"I don't know how to put this but I have to kill her." She said clearly not sorry.

Why would they want to Alice? She never did anything to harm anyone. She's sweet and sensitive.

"Why would you want to that?" I asked in a hard voice.

"Because I heard that she sided with the werewolves and anyone else that sided with them will be punished. They are enemies."

This has to be a joke. They were protecting Bella and helping us.

"Yes I know they our enemies, but they were helping us." I said telling the truth.

"They were HELPING you!?" She yelled through the phone. "We don't WORK with are enemies. All that worked with them will be punished. I don't care why you were working with them, we just are." This is unbelievable.

"We like are life and we would rather if you didn't end it."

"Oh well, get over it. Do you want a box of tissues?"

This kid is a brat! Who taught her these manners? If my children acted like that they would never be out of the house. Who am I kidding? Like they would really listen. They would probably just make love all day and night until they were free, and what kind of punishment is that. A pretty good one that's what kind of punishment it is...

"I don't cry." You yourself should know that.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen. I have a bit of a temper." I can tell. "Friends again?" She is such a stuck up brat.

"As long as you leave my family alone. ALL of them." I said trying to make a deal.

"Yes I promise." Jane said in a not so convincing tone. Can I trust her?

"I don't know if I can trust you."

"You don't know if you can trust ME! Well war on!" Jane yelled.

* * *

Will there really be a war or will Esme talk her out of it? Please review. I just adopted this story From Total Twilight Fantic 212 so I'm the proud new owner


	2. An

A/N

First off I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. But I have been so busy lately and I have huge writers block right now so I might no update for bit but I will Update as soon a I get over the writers block!! SORRY


	3. An2

A/n

I'm so sorry to anyone who reads my stories and enjoys them. I know that I haven't updated in a long time. My life has been pretty crazy lately and I haven't found the time or the will to write also I have lost pretty much all interest in twilight because frankly the books are terrible. I can't even read them anymore they are right full of spelling and grammar errors and I can't stand the fact that for most of the books almost every page is about how handsome and Greek god like Edward is. It makes me sick. Anyway again sorry to anyone who reads these story and enjoys them but for now they are being put on hold maybe one day I will finish them but for now they are staying the way they are.

~Vampirgirl345


End file.
